The Missing Lynxes
The Missing Lynxes is a HTFF special episode and the Season 108 premiere. Plot Part 1 Diamond lays down and reads a photo album containing old pictures of her. She begins funding over the memories as Paws scoots herself and attempts to take a look, Diamond refuses to show the book, as Paws tries to take a look, Diamond stands up and places the book on the shelf, and walks away. Angered she can't reach nor stand up, Paws then climbs on the dress and bounces herself on the bed, but ends up slamming herself onto the shelf, and she's badly injured. But she doesn't care cause she has the book, she then begins reading and realizes it has her original parents and her brothers, who she hasn't seen in forever. Diamond tells her that's why she didn't want her to see the book, this upsets Paws, as she never met her own brothers before. Elsewhere at a prison, Mills is seen sitting in a cell. Lumpy, a guard, briefly checks up on him. Splendid suddenly crashes through the roof to drop off Devious, who he had recently defeated in a battle. Lumpy waves goodbye to the super squirrel while Mills snarls at him. A flashback reveals a younger Mills donning his orange superhero suit. Upon exiting the comic book store. he realizes a bank robbery across the street is being robbed. Lifty and Shifty rush by carring a safe, accidentally dropping it on Mills' leg. The duo sees Splendid approaching and flee. Splendid lifts the safe off of Mills' crushed leg and throws it at Lifty and Shifty, killing them. He makes Mills a peg leg by carving a chunk of wood with his laser eye. Unfortunately, he then turns in the young feline, accusing him of stealing the safe. Back in the present, Mills gets bailed out by an unexpected visitor: his brother Penry. Another flashback shows Penry being sent to Zet's military school. He and the other "students" are forced to run across a minefield - of which Penry was the only survivor. Zet congratulates him by having him eat nails. One night, Mills devises an escape by climbing the walls with his claws and crawling through barbed wire. He pulls along his partner, Squabbles, with a rope, but he is too big to fit through the wires and is horribly mangled. Penry has no choice but to abandon him as a spotlight shines on Squabbles, resulting in him being hit with darts. Part 2 Mills and Penry trek on long journey to find their sisters. After what seemed like weeks, they finally track down the current Davis household. Mills lifts Penry so he could reach the doorbell. Diamond opens the door and is astonished of who she sees. She brings over Paws to introduce her to her long-lost brothers. The siblings talk about their experiences at the kitchen table, escorted by Uncle Jagger and Aunt Chilly. In a silent manner, Penry asks for some soup. Diamond serves a spoonful to him, though acting as if it's a plane and talking to him like a baby. Penry turns his head and lets the spoon nudge his cheek. Paws shows Mills her collection of comic books, to which Mills shows great interest. Paws now wonders what happened that separated them all. Diamond explains with a sad sigh. A third flashback shows Mr. and Mrs. Davis explaining that they could only keep one of their daughters. They stand with a saddened Diamond waving goodbye to Paws as she is taken away by Jagger. One night, Diamond looks at her mother and father, who are respectively meditating and smoking pot, before marching into her room. She drifts to a depressed sleep, only to awaken from the smell of something burning. She quickly discovers her house has inexplicably been set aflame. Rushing downstairs, Diamond calls out for her parents, getting no response for either of them. A chunk of the ceiling falls and traps her right leg. With the flames closing in, she spots a nearby bow knife and uses it to slice her leg off. Showers arrives in the nick of time to wash out the flames and carry the wounded caracal to safety. Later at the hospital, Diamond is given a prosthetic leg. Sniffles tells her that her parents sadly perished in the fire. Diamond just looks at a photo of Paws and vows to find her. Paws is amazed to have heard all these stories. At the same time, she is glad she and her siblings are reunited. Jagger plans to train them, revealing an obstacle course in the backyard. A bird lands in it only to be blown up by a landmine. Unsurprisingly, everyone declines. Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are crushed by a safe. #Numerous GTFs are killed by landmines. #Squabbles is mangled by barbed wire and hit with darts. #Mr. and Mrs. Davis die in the fire (not seen, permanent). #A bird is blown up by a mine. Trivia *This episode introduces Penry and Mills as well as Mr. and Mrs. Davis. *It also reveals the origin stories of Penry, Mills and Diamond, and how their parents died. *This is the second time Squabbles is at a military school, after Soldier of Misfortune. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 108 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes